Ken Masters
|-|Street Fighter I-IV= |-|Street Fighter V= |-|Street Fighter Alpha= |-|Violent Ken= Summary Ken (ケン or 拳 "Fist"), also known by his full name, Ken Masters (ケン・マスターズ Ken Masutāzu), is a video game character created by Capcom. He is one of the main protagonists of the Street Fighter series. Ken is also stated to be the second most popular character in the series, coming second to his best friend Ryu. Like Ryu, Ken's goal is to test his power against many different fighters and strive to become stronger but holds more restraint due to not wanting to jeopardize his family life. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Ken Masters Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 33 in Street Fighter 3 Classification: Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi/Ki Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts | All Previous Abilities plus Rage Power and Teleportation Attack Potency: City level (Managed to fight off M. Bison with the help of Sakura Kasugano but he did most of the damage, can fight on par of Ryu) | At least City level (Empowered by M. Bison's Psycho Power.) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Comparable to Ryu) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class (Can trade blows with Ryu) | At least City Class Durability: City level (Survived a massive beating from Bison, can fight on par with Ryu) | At least City level (Empowered by M. Bison's Psycho Power.) Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with energy attacks. Standard Equipment: His fighting gloves Intelligence: Above Average, very skilled fighter. | Below Average (Fights in a berserker-like manner) Weaknesses: He is cocky | His bloodlust might make him attack recklessly Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hadoken: An energy-based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. * Shoryuken: A strong jumping uppercut. He can also make a flaming one. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: A powerful aerial spinning kick combo attack. * Shoryureppa: It's a 2-3 Shoryuken attack in a row, with more power. He can also make a strong flame uppercut in the end, in order to inflict more damage. * Senpu Nataotoshi: Ken blocks an enemy's attack and then proceeds to counter-attack with a flaming kick. * Reppu Hadoken: Ken fires a Hadoken '''from his feet. He's able to fire up to two, each capable of traveling upwards. * '''Shippu Jinraikyaku: Ken moves forward and delivers a low roundhouse kick, two high ones, and another low one, and follows up with a knee hit. He then launches into a vertical Tatsumaki Senpukyaku if his knee hit succeeds. * Kamabaraigeri: Ken performs a kick to the head height of the opponent, that can be connected to a Shipuu Jinraikyaku or a Raikou Nataotoshi (where his leg raises and falls under the head of the opponent). * Quick-Step: Ken runs towards the opponent, closing the distance in an instant. Ken can also choose to step kick or input another attack closer to the end of his run. * Heat Rush: Ken channels flames through his entire body for a short period of time, which powers up his special attacks by increasing their number of hits and improving their trajectory, allowing him to perform even more damaging combos. His regular Hadoken changes into the''' Shakunetsu Hadoken', which causes a knockdown on hit and the' Tatsumaki Senpukyaku''' gains flaming effects, giving it enhanced properties as noted previously. * Shinryuken: A Shoryuken that moves vertically into the air causing a vacuum effect, which sucks in the opponent and strikes him multiple times. * Guren Senpukyaku: Ken playfully points at the opponent with a cocky smile and proceeds to unleash a barrage of flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyaku kicks as he spins in a horizontal straight line. * Guren Enjinkyaku: Ken begins with a jumping kick that, if successful in hitting the opponent, begins the attack combination where he jumps off the opponent with the other foot, spinning on the ground backward before he runs back up and hits the opponent with a furious upward-flying flaming Tatsumaki that ends with a final, slightly prolonged kick going straight across the opponent's face. * Rasetsu Kyaku: As Violent Ken, he dashes in a daring instant, flashing ahead akin to a teleport. Depending on the button pressed, Ken's dash will go the distance according to that attack's strength, it also allows Ken to close the distance while being immune to projectiles like Akuma's and Evil Ryu's "Ashura Senku" Key: Base | Violent Ken Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Married Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters